Ellas, invisibles
by Lybra98
Summary: Para el 8 de marzo, una pequeña reflexión sobre algunas de las mujeres de Naruto. Ellas son seres, con defectos y virtudes. Son humanas, aunque olvidar algunas cosas sea más fácil. Tenten, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Hinata y Sakura, desde sus potencialidades, hasta sus finales en la historia.


****Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.****

 **Ellas, invisibles**

* * *

Tenten dijo una vez que no necesitaba piedad a la hora de combatir con un chico, y que era una pena no poder combatir con ellos de iguales a iguales.

Tenten entendió que la igualdad no existía entre shinobi y kunoichi.

Tenten fue capaz de montar un propio negocio ella sola, el cual dirige. No está unida a ningún compañero sentimental según lo que saben sus amistades, y todos hablan de ella a sus espaldas.

De hecho, las personas que la conocen, no pueden creer que sea una mujer soltera a su joven edad. Tenten está entrando en la treintena, pero a pesar de muchos, su gran problema en la vida es la baja del comercio de armas en tiempos de paz.

Tenten no está llorando porque sus compañeras se casaron y tuvieron familia, pero ella no.

¿Alguien le ha preguntado a Tenten si para ella era vital tener una nueva familia?

Tenten se ve feliz, pero no parecen creerle. ¿Quién está feliz y la ha dejado en paz con su aparente soltería?

Tenten sonríe, recordando cómo logró manejar el Bashōsen, arma del Sabio de los Seis Caminos que nadie más podía controlar, ya que requería tener chakra de las bestias con cola. Tenten se burla secretamente, ella jamás tuvo tanto chakra y no murió como se profetizaba. Tantos años dejando los muñecos de bebés por la puntería y la maestría en armas dieron su resultado a muy temprana edad.

Ella ríe porque sabe que nadie podrá robarle un arma indomable mientras respire.

* * *

.

* * *

Sakura Haruno cansa a muchas personas con sus fuertes emociones, y cuando el llanto la sobrepasa en situaciones de peligro, todos se dan cuenta de que esa mujer algo no sabe hacer o no lo quiere hacer.

Sakura Haruno confía ciegamente en el criterio de su amor no correspondido, porque le han enseñado que, si saca fuerzas del amor, todo podrá cambiarlo. De hecho, es la nueva sannin, al parecer, la fuerza del amor si le sirvió.

Para tener y criar a su hija sola, para ser víctima de dos intentos de asesinato por parte del hombre que enfermizamente repite amar, para vivir el abandono y la crianza de una pequeña mujercita que sabe más de ella que de su padre.

Porque a Sakura le enseñaron que aguantando toda mujer deja los deportes por la limpieza de su hogar. Hogar que, por supuesto, está alquilado. Al parecer su marido, heredero del más poderoso clan, no pondrá el dinero o la casa de su clan mientras no viva definitivamente con su hija y esposa.

Pero Sakura también sabe que, si nadie le enseña a manejar sus emociones, puede desequilibrarse y dividirse en dos. Una Sakura que todos ven, y una Sakura interior más sincera, que cuando su marido se aleja, aparecer. Sakura sabe que su yo auténtica se ha vuelto cada vez más violenta con el paso de los años, porque Sakura no puede expresar su voz delante del hombre que dice amar. Porque Sakura no sabe qué hacer con tanto sufrimiento, prefiere escupirlo con ciega ira.

El remedio de Sakura fue lo que le dijo a su amiga, cuando le preguntó si era un monstruo o si tenía dos almas: que una mujer debe desarrollar al menos dos mentalidades, si quiere ser fuerte y sobrevivir.

Sakura Haruno no puede vivir sin un hombre, porque le han enseñado a ser dependiente, pero instintivamente comprendió que, si tenía que vivir una mentira, también se permitiría dejar fluir su verdadero ser con una violencia enorme que lo destruyera todo a su paso. Sus puños lo testimonian.

Sakura se hizo de esta manera invencible, pero el único que puede vencerla, es el hombre que ha elegido. Sakura no es consciente, de que sólo acepta como compañero de vida al único que puede dominarla para siempre.

* * *

.

* * *

Temari es una mujer que dice estar más allá de todo, y se ríe de las ocurrencias de su marido acerca del miedo que siembran algunas mujeres.

Temari entendió que, si quería tener a un hombre a su lado y ser feliz en el proceso, debería hablar el mismo lenguaje que ellos. Temari aprendió a hablar con la violencia, y no hay un día en que su esposo e hijo no teman algún cambio en su humor.

A Temari no le gusta cocinar para un vago, pero comprendió que podía tener pequeñas venganzas cotidianas, como negarles la comida a sus hombrecitos. Ya que, ¿quién más iba a pisar la cocina de los Nara, si no es una mujer?

Temari planea pequeñas batallas cotidianas, intentando olvidar que un día, ella y su abanico de metal le plantaron frente a Madara Uchiha.

Temari es fuerte y un poco independiente, pero extraña a su familia. Ella aceptó mudarse de tan lejos a vivir su vida, en una nueva aventura con la persona que ama. En Konoha nadie la felicitó por su valentía, las felicitaciones sólo fueron para el siempre inteligente cabeza del clan de los ciervos.

Al lado de él, es fácil olvidarse de una guerrera y diplomática de armas tomar. ¿Para qué recordarla?

* * *

.

* * *

Hinata Hyūga comprendió que, si quería ser feliz, debía seguir siempre a un príncipe azul. Cuando no te aman en tu casa, sólo un hombre de afuera te puede salvar.

Hinata sonríe con paciencia ante las cámaras, y cría sola a sus hijos desde que su marido trabaja tanto. Hinata siempre es hermosa, radiante, aunque comiencen a notársele los años más rápido que a otras mujeres de su generación.

Hinata proviene de una rica familia donde no se habla de nada. A Hinata la criaron para que estuviera callada, y luego de un par de actos heroicos en su adolescencia, se mantiene callada como la buena esposa que es. Hinata supo que, si no tenía nada que decir por su cuenta, podía tomar las palabras de alguien que tuviera razón y fuera lo suficientemente inspirador. Hinata comprendió que, aunque su padre la obligó a ser kunoichi, podía apoderarse de su camino, aunque siempre confiando en el criterio de otro hombre. A Hinata no se la suele ver rodeada de amigas mujeres.

No se sabe demasiado de su vida privada y amorosa luego de las puertas del nuevo hogar. Pero nadie duda de la felicidad de Hinata, ¿has visto las fotos? Lo atestiguan.

Hinata es feliz, pero su sonrisa no habla, y sus ojos de perla siguen tan inexpresivos como siempre. Hinata sabe que es mejor estar callada antes que ser el centro de la atención, por lo que sigue la educación que los ancianos de su clan le inculcaron, y les facilita la vida a todos a su alrededor.

Nadie le ha preguntado aún qué es de su vida. Y es probable que Hinata responda con una hermosa y triste sonrisa, otra vez.

Hinata intenta no llorar las noches en que, se acuerda de su primo, y piensa que él hubiese sido mucho más útil como shinobi y como persona que ella. Se fuerza a seguir por sus hijos, y por un cariño que conoce pocas veces al mes.

Hinata teme preguntarse por qué logro será recordada cuando muera.

* * *

.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka sabe que debe lograr un equilibrio constante entre tratar de entender a las personas y mantenerlas a raya con su fuerte personalidad. De esa manera, hizo amigos, sacó adelante una complicada relación de la infancia, le dio una segunda oportunidad al amor y tiene una hermosa familia.

Ino Yamanaka supo que podía usar algunas cualidades tradicionalmente atribuidas a su género, como la elegancia, la coquetería y la belleza. Ino sabe en qué tono gritar para imponerse a sus compañeros de equipo, sabe cómo hablarle a su amor para sacarlo del hueco.

Ino se peleó tontamente con una preciada amiga por un chico, pero al crecer comprendió que la enemistad no justificaba esa pelea. Debido a su orgullo, mantiene una relación de amor y competitividad con Sakura, y ambas aprendieron que ese era un buen medio para crecer como kunoichi.

Ino nunca pudo hacer las paces con palabras, porque le enseñaron que las mujeres no se piden perdón entre sí. Pasa las frustraciones a su cepillo y a su maquillaje, y cuando sale a la calle vuelve a estar como nueva.

Ino siempre supo que era hermosa por dentro y por fuera, pero todo en la vida la fue llevando a demostrar constantemente lo muy hermosa que es en el exterior. Una mujer, para ser escuchada, debe demostrar cierto nivel de delicadeza, coquetería y clase. A Ino no le agrada, porque se reconoce fuerte por dentro, pero vive en un mundo que le exige eso.

La gran controladora de mentes suspira, se pinta una sonrisa con el labial, y sale a vender flores. Era una kunoichi vital para la estrategia de un ejército entero, pero su objetivo siempre fue una vida suave en las comodidades del hogar y del salón de chicas. Después de una juventud que le enseñó que el amor no es necesariamente el primero, guarda su gran lección de vida en el delantal con suaves apliques, y acepta vivir para cuidar de una construida femineidad que se esforzó en mantener desde que aprendió a caminar.

* * *

.

* * *

Tsunade Senju es la mujer más fuerte del planeta, y la que enseñó a la segunda en ostentar su título.

Tsunade es fuerte, pero no se anima a vivir con el proceso natural de su cuerpo. Su abuelo no envejecía tan rápidamente como ella, y su madre siempre le recalcó que algún día se llenaría de arrugas, porque no había heredado toda la juventud genética del que fue su abuelo.

Tsunade se crio golpeando a varias personas que la molestaban, y así se hizo respetar. Tsunade nunca logró, que el hombre que más temía sus golpes, dejara de intentar espiarla y toquetearle los pechos y caderas. Tsunade siempre se preguntó, por qué insistía si tanto miedo le tenía a su fuerza.

A Tsunade le enseñaron que sólo debía amar una vez, y cuando perdió a su novio y a su hermano, no le quedaron más hombres para cuidar. Más hombres de los que ser compañera, hermana, madre. Tsunade decidió vagar por el mundo, y se animó a no esconder su gusto por el alcohol y el dinero, pero sabía que lo hacía porque no tenía a quienes cuidar para no sentirse vacía.

Tsunade aceptó ser Hokage en contra de su voluntad, porque descubrió que aún había personas que la necesitaban. Tsunade aceptó un trabajo que no quería, porque literalmente le fueron a rogar a una mujer que volviera, que nadie era tan fuerte como ella –luego, por supuesto, del amigo que siempre la tocaba y que se había negado a ser Hokage. El hombre quizás pueda negarse, pero las mujeres no.

Al menos Tsunade sabe, que fue la primera mujer en ejercer un puesto político y militar de gran altura, y que su ejemplo inspira día a día a jóvenes como Tenten y Sakura.

* * *

.

* * *

Shizune decidió una vida de discipulado detrás de la mujer más fuerte de una era. Shizune se apura a trabajar, ignorando los comentarios que la tildan de lesbiana, por querer aprender tan tercamente de una fuerte mujer soltera entrada en años.


End file.
